Bullet for my Valentine
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Train decides to watch fireworks only to end up fighting Creed. "Happy Valentine's Day Creed!"


A/N: Welcome to Bullet for My Valentine my fellow readers! As you know(or don't), today is my birthday so this is my birthday special. It's been a while since I last updated The Special Assignment but just so you know, chapter 6 has already been written but it's sitting in my folder getting...dusty. I also want to announce my new membership for Fiction Press. My pseudonym is Oblivion's Touch because I like the word 'oblivion' and the story 'Into Oblivion' so stick around for my first story 'Dance of Midnight'! Also, I would like to have another beta for my stories there. Yes, you're still my beta Ran-chan, but I want two separate opinions. The more critical the better!

Happy Birthday to me!!!!

Bullet for My Valentine

Train Heartnet, the former assassin known as Black Cat, stood amidst a pile of rubble that use to be a three story building with his gun pointed at the head of his ex-partner, Creed Diskenth. They had been in that position for what felt like hours. Well, it only felt like hours to the person holding the gun, which was Train.

"Train!", the sadistic psychopath said with a demented smile, "I've always wanted to die by your hands." Creed happily pulled to gun closer to his head.

Train growled at such a twisted move. He was about to be shot in the head **AND KILLED, **but only thing he could think about was how happy he'd be to die by Train's hands. Usually most people would be shaking with fear or trying to escape this situation, but Creed was another story. In all of Train's years in Chronos, never had he once tried to understand his partner and he definitely wasn't about to give it a try today.

"What are you waiting for Train? Shoot me! Once you shoot me, we will be bonded forever and you will finally be free from that witch's curse." he laughed in a 'lunaticish' manner.

Who in their right mind would want to be bonded to complete nut job like Creed was beyond Train, but the only thing that would be bonded in this situation was his bullet and Creed's head!Train angrily began to squeeze the trigger. Creed began to smile happily as his heart was pounding with anticipation.

Three, two, one...Pause! Before we get into all of that, let's start at the beginning of all of this.

It was Valentine's Day. A day filled with hugs, kisses and most importantly love! No one desired to be alone on such a momentous day, not even Train Heartnet. He was lonely and bored. Sven and Eve went to the carnival and Rinslet and Jenos had gone on a date, so now he was left to his own devices that consisted of nothing more than complaining and eating.

"Isn't there anything to do in here?" Train thought while yawning.

Surely there was something that he could do. As he drunk, yet another bottle of milk, he contemplated on his options.

"Let's see! I can read Eve's books. No way! I don't have the attention span for that. I can ruin Rinslet and Jenos' date. That sounds like fun but then again, Rinslet would probably kill me if I did." He sighed in complete frustration.

"What to do? What to do?" he thought. Surely there was something that he could do, but what? What could he do? Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Well, not really!

"I can go watch the fireworks!" So he jumped out of the chair and got dressed.

********************

Shouts of happiness echoed through the night. Fireworks exploded into wonderful bursts of color before Train's eyes. He had been gone all day and now it was getting late, so it was time for him to return to the hideout; however, Train wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Saya would like to see the firework, too. You'd want like that wouldn't you Saya?" Train laughed . "I'm sure you would have that. " Train whispered.

"And I would love that, too Train."

Train quickly stood up and pulled out Hades.

"Creed!" Train shouted in anger. His voice was now colder than ice.

"It's nice to see you again after such a short reunion!" Creed had that oddly superficial smile across his his, which seemed to sicken Train.

"What do you want Creed?" Train made sure that he emphasized every word with the same amount of anger.

"Why, isn't it quite obvious Train?"

"No! It's hard to figure out when you're talking to complete psychopath that killed your only friend! So what do you want?" Train was about to pull the trigger.

"I want to spend Valentine's Day with you!" Such a request was quite disturbing to Train who was also a guy. Guys usually didn't ask other guys to spend Valentine's Day with them. That was just...Weird!

"No thanks, I'm about to leave and I think you should too before I shoot you!" Train growled at Creed's _weirdness_.

"Train please stop pointing Hades at me."

"I'll stop pointing Hades at you when you leave. So I suggest that you leave before I _accidentally _shoot you."

"Is that the way it's going to be Train? Very well!" With a swift movement of his hand, Creed drew his sword.

Train flipped back onto a ledge and threw himself a Creed while firing Hades. The bullets were sliced in half and Train was sent tumbling into the ground where he back met a large piece of metal. He looked up and in a matter of seconds Creed was above him and about to slice him into pieces.

"Come on Train! You can do better than that or are you still trapped by that witches curse."

"Stop calling her that! Her name is..."

"Was Train. Her name was." Creed said in twisted manner.

"Her name is Saya!" Train fire bullet after bullet but each one was sliced in half. Train was once again thrown into the ground, but rolled out of it into another round of bullets, all of which missed. As the fight continued, all of Creed's attempts to kill Train failed but did major damage to the building-as in cut it to ribbons! Eventually the whole building collapsed, which gave Train the opening to attack Creed. Train boldly stood above Creed with his foot on the tip of his Imaginary blade and Hades pointed at his head. Train began to pull the trigger and something extremely funny came to his mind.

Train pulled the trigger with a smirk and fired a bullet into Creed's chest."Happy Valentine's Day Creed!" and he walked away.

"Train!" Creed screamed.

A/N: Not my best work but it can pass! Originally this story started off in chapters but then I changed my mind. So much for the 'when I make my decision I have to live with the consequences 'rule. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
